gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon
OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Originally piloted by Heero Yuy, the suit would later be given to Zechs Merquise. Technology & Combat Characteristics This mobile suit was created by Treize Khushrenada during the time he was placed under confinement by the Romefeller Foundation. Based on data from the Tallgeese and the other Gundams, and in keeping with Treize's philosophy, the Gundam Epyon, eschews cowardly long-range weapons in favor of chivalrous close combat. Since it has no projectile weapons, its main weapons are a segmented, whip-like heat rod, and a powerful beam sword whose energy is supplied by a direct connection to the Epyon's generator. Treize installed a modified version of the Zero System into the cockpit as well, making this suit a powerful opponent. MA Mode The Epyon can also transform into a "mobile armor" mode (referred to as 'dragon-mode') for high-speed flight and cruising in space. The unit resembles a mythological dragon in this mode, however its primary weapons are inaccessible save for the Epyon Claws which are used as landing gear in this form. Armaments ;*Beam Sword :The main weapon of the Epyon, connected directly to the suit's powerplant as opposed to running on its own internal power source, allowing its length and intensity to be adjusted considerably to cut through even heavily armored mobile suits like the OZ-02MD Virgo. ;*Epyon Claw :Mounted on the forearms of the unit, they are used as landing gear in Dragon Mode. In combat, they can be used to tear through enemy armor. ;*Heat Rod :A segmented whip-like projected chain housed in Epyon's shield. Deactivated, it can be used to trip or entangle an opponent. When activated, the material becomes super-heated, allowing it to cut and burn through armor. A single swipe with this weapon can destroy up to three Leos. System Features ;*Epyon System :Treize had a modified version of the deadly ZERO System installed in Epyon's cockpit. The system operated the same as the one in the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, but Epyon's had the pilot wear a special helmet on their head. The modified version is known as the Epyon System. Any technical differences compared to the ZERO System is unknown. ;*Search Eye :The search eye is only used for combat, of the same type used by the Wing Gundam. It also gathers data that the cameras and antennas cannot. During combat, it instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent. History Late in the year AC 195 Treize Khushrenada was relieved of his duties as the Commander of OZ as was placed under house-arrest. Treize had been intrigued by the Gundams and their pilots and so designed a Gundam which he called Epyon. Treize had a highly developed sense of honor and so designed the suit to be a "dueling" mobile suit, equiping it with short range weaponry only. Treize was also able to equip the Epyon's cockpit with the Zero System. Treize had hoped that a Gundam pilot would come forth to pilot the suit, particularly Heero Yuy. Thus, Treize presented the Epyon Gundam to the Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy when Heero had sought him out with the intention of assassinating him. Heero, however, did not kill Treize and accepted the Epyon. After boarding the mobile suit, Treize warned Heero not to be a 'winner' when piloting it, meaning that achieving victory should not be on his mind, only the fighting itself. When the Romefeller Foundation launched an invasion of the Sanc Kingdom, Heero piloted the Epyon into battle. Having not yet mastered the Zero System however, Heero suffered a near-nervous breakdown and fled the battle. Relena's brother, Milliardo, arrived in the Wing Zero having heard of the invasion, but was too late. Milliardo and Heero dueled in the Wing Zero and Epyon respectively, and fought themselves to a stalemate. Unable to determine a victory using their Zero Systems, both combatants reached a stalemate and ceased. The two exchanged suits with Heero taking the Wing Zero and Milliardo taking the Epyon. Soon after Milliardo began piloting Epyon the group known as the White Fang rose out of the ashes of the Treize Faction and claimed that they had been charged with defending the Colonies. The chief of the White Fang Quinze approached Milliardo and offered him the leadership of the White Fang. Milliardo accepted and continued to pilot the Epyon against the forces of the new Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Milliardo flew Epyon against the Gundam Pilots in the final battle of the war in December of AC 195. In this battle Milliardo, in Epyon, once again challenged Heero Yuy in the Wing Zero. The two fought on and around the gigantic space station Libra. The battle was once again a stalemate as they had reached the last surviving section of Libra, which was falling towards the Earth. Taking the fight inside Libra itself, the two fought until Epyon's left arm was severed, giving Heero a decisive win (in the terms of a duel, this would count as drawing first blood). As Heero/Wing Zero was about to self destruct to finish the section of Libra off for good, Milliardo convinced Heero to leave and he used Epyon to destroy the reactor which powered that section of the station. Both Milliardo and Epyon were presumed to have been lost in the explosion. In Mars Colony 0022 NEXT WINTER, the Epyon resurfaces, piloted by the leader of the revolting Lanigreen Republic, "Zechs Merquise", and engages in battle with the Epyon White piloted by Chang Wufei. The left arm has been rebuilt from new parts and is colored green. It is referred to as the Epyon Ares. Variants ;*OZ-13MSK Epyon Kaiser ;*Epyon White Picture Gallery OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon Front View Lineart.jpg|OZ-13MS - Gundam Epyon - Front View Lineart OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon Back View Lineart.jpg|OZ-13MS - Gundam Epyon - Back View Lineart OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon - Boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 - OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon - Boxart epyon-katoki1.jpg|MG 1/100 - OZ-13MS - Gundam Epyon Ver.Ka - Front View Lineart 009.jpg|MG 1/100 - OZ-13MS - Gundam Epyon Ver.Ka - Back View Lineart 004.jpg|Gundam Epyon in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz Manga Gundam_Epyon_02.jpg|Gundam Epyon CGI 14de7b0001ce5e.jpg|Epyon and Epyon White battle in their mobile armor modes in Frozen Teardrop 34527EGW56.jpg|Gundam Epyon White and Gundam Epyon GundamEpyon4.jpg|MG 1/100 - OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (EW Version) GundamEpyon1.jpg|MG 1/100 - OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (EW Version) GundamEpyon2.jpg|MG 1/100 - OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (EW Version) GundamEpyon3.jpg|MG 1/100 - OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (EW Version) Notes *There are controversies of it's name whether its name is based on the Greek word for "next", or its name meaning "The Devil". *During the battle between Epyon and Wing Zero in episode 49, the appearance of Epyon carrying projectile weapons was given. At one point, Wing Zero fires its vulcan cannons at Epyon while they both fly through the corridors of the collapsing Battleship Libra. Vulcan fire is then returned from Epyon's direction. There were no other suits in the area. This inconsistency is often attributed to an animation error. Although it is possible that Zechs Marquise has had vulcan cannons put into Epyon shortly before his final battle against Heero, it would not break Treize Khushrenada's laws of chivalry to equip a close-quarters weapon with vulcan cannons for the purposes of destroying incoming projectiles such as missiles. *Epyon is a playable unit in Gundam vs Gundam Next Plus. *In Gundam Battle Assault 2 Epyon is piloted by its designer, Treize Khushrenada. *Gundam Epyon take role as main villain in crossover action game The Great Battle VI. External Links *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon on Gundam Official.com *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon on MAHQ.net Category:After Colony mobile suits